


An Extra Helping Of Stuffing

by EmetoOmo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belching, Burping, Emetophilia, Hiccups, M/M, Sickfic, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Hanzo loves how McCree indulges his kinks…though tummy dialing is a new level of extra…





	An Extra Helping Of Stuffing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic involves stuffing kink, tummy gurgling, and light emeto, though no vomiting occurs. There is also very, very light sexual content (literally just a single touch).
> 
> HUGE THANKS TO @squidbiscuit for the inspiration! This was largely inspired by her adorable art found here: http://squidbiscuit.tumblr.com/post/171392216646/posting-a-non-ask-scaled-version-of-the-tum

Hanzo had really outdone himself this time, and McCree regretted nothing.  _Yet._ Unfastening his buckle on his belt, and popped the snap of his jeans. His gut needed let out, and even as he did it let out a little gurgle of approval that wasted no time being release as a noisy belch. “God, sorry Han,” he said, covering his mouth.

Hanzo chuckled, holding the next fork-full of food patiently. “It is a complement,” he smiled at him, a warmth in his normally harsh tone that coated it like honey and melted McCree. He always got like this when they did this, the walls down as he showed his genuine appreciation for McCree’s willingness to indulge his kinks.

McCree leaned forward to take that bite, chewing it slowly. What had started as a habit to savor the flavors was now just to make sure there was as little body as possible to what he swallowed so he had room for it. He was  _so full_ , but there was still a half a plate of chocolate cake left. Dark eyes watched with heated anticipation, dilated to the brim, making them seem somehow even darker than usual.

“You are almost finished.” He soothed, getting another good-sized bite for him, and holding it as his lover worked himself through swallowing the next.

“Try to hide yer disappointment,” McCree teased as he swallowed and had to stifle a gentle gag.

“I am impressed. This is the most you have eaten yet,” Hanzo smiled. He tapped the fork against McCree’s bottom lip, little crumbs falling only to be caught by the cowboy’s beard.

“Yeh, well…” He didn’t get a chance to finish the thought as Hanzo pressed the cake in. McCree gave him a faux look of being generally unamused as he dutifully began working on chewing it.

“Drink?” The elder Shimda offered, trading the fork for a cup of milk. It took a long moment before McCree could take it and swallow, washing the sticky cake down his reluctant throat.

Over the course of the next half hour, McCree diligently worked his way through the last bit of cake and milk before miserably leaning back in the chair. “That was a tall order,” he groaned, rubbing his engorged stomach.

Hanzo slipped from his chair to kneel before him, laying a gentle kiss just above his belly button, the hair of his tummy tickling his nose. It let out a high pitched whine on the tail end of a long gurgle. “You are beautiful.

McCree winced, even as he carefully slid mechanical fingers through his lover’s hair. “Admirin’ yer masterpiece?”

“Thank you.” Hanzo whispered, gazing up at him.

“Fer what?”

“For this.” He kissed his stomach again. “For indulging me.”

McCree smiled, deftly drawing his cold steel fingers across Hanzo’s soft cheek. “Ya know I’d do anything fer ya.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I ask too much,” he idly pondered, his voice soft.

“Nah,” McCree reassured him. He belched again, it a tad wet sounding though it held a healthy amount of bass to it. He had to swallow at the tail end of it, waiting to make sure his feast was planning to stay down. “I like this.”

“You like stuffing until you are sick?” Hanzo lofted a brow.

“I like the way ya look at me when I do. Strange enough, kinda makes me feel pretty or somethin’, ya know? Like I’m special.”

“I should be making you feel that way all the time, not just when you are giving in to my kinks.”

“Ya do. This is jus another level of it.” He hiccupped painfully. “Not ta mention I like how wild it getya goin’. I feed on it.” He reached to take Hanzo’s hand to sit it against the crotch of his pants. There was no doubt that McCree was aroused. “See. Can’t fake that.”

Hanzo smiled, the faintest blush appearing on his cheeks. “If I did not have an early meeting, I would help you empty and spend the night thanking you for your patience.”

“I don’t hafta purge it ta’night, ya know? Les just go ta bed, and when ya get home, we’ll see about rewardin’ my patience,” he smiled down at him.

Hanzo didn’t hesitate as he rose to kiss McCree suddenly, passionate and grateful, a power behind it that belayed more than just arousal. God help him, he loved this cowboy. Offering him a hand up, Hanzo helped McCree up to bed, arranging the pillows so that he could sleep propped up. With a gentle hand on his gurgly tummy, Hanzo appreciated every rumble, bubble, and gurgle out of the angry depths of his lover as he slipped off to sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep hadn’t come as easy for the cowboy whose food kept pressing up his throat all night. Having had to slip out of Hanzo’s loving embrace, he had headed downstairs to try sitting up while he waited for it to calm. Throwing up would have been the better of options to quickly settle it, but he was determined to keep it down…and by morning, Hanzo found him slumped over drooling on the couch, some old classic Western still on the television.

The elder Shimada smiled softly, heading up to grab McCree’s cell phone, and left it on the couch next to him in case he needed to call him while he was away. The small plastic trash can pulled over where he just had to roll over if he needed to be ill. A gentle kiss placed on his forehead, Hanzo reluctantly left for his meeting, a little guilty McCree had felt miserable enough to leave bed. He could still hear it whining and gurgling audibly without having to have his head near it…

~~*~~

When the Will Smith’s voice began loudly belting “Wild Wild West” from Hanzo’s phone in the middle of the meeting, he didn’t even hesitate as he answered, getting up from the table and moving closer to the windows. “McCree?”

It was not McCree’s voice that met him.

_“Grrrrrrllllll…”_

“Jesse?”

A quiet sleepy hiccup could be heard in the background, followed by another loud bubbling gurgle. Hanzo found himself transfixed as he realized McCree must have rolled over on his phone and tummy called him. A deep blush formed on his face as he continued to listen as McCree’s stomach revolted, causing him to moan and heave gentle in his sleep.

“Shimada?” Jack called to him, everyone around the table looking at him expectantly.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he turned slowly to face them, the words sounding far away as the blood had diverted from his brain.

“You look unwell,” Angela frowned with slight worry.

“If you need to go, go. I think we can all agree we don’t need to catch anything with this mission on the horizon,” Jack insisted, waving him away.

“Don’t act like you’re worried about us catching a bug. You’re just scared he’s going to throw up in front of you,” she teased him, causing him to turn as red as Hanzo was.

Hanzo took a moment to register everything before he simply bowed respectfully, grabbed his keys from the table, and rushed for home.

~~*~~

The sound of the door opening and closing quickly had McCree’s sleepy eyes opening, gazing around confused. “Han??”  _Urp_. “Didn’t’ya have a… _hrrrkk_ …meetin’?”

Hanzo crossed to the couch faster than he ever had, and just knelt to kiss him deeply. The surprise seemed to momentarily shock McCree’s nausea away, and he kissed him back, his mouth hot and moist as the elder Shimada explored it.

He didn’t hold him there in it long, and pulled away to brush his cheek. “I went…” He assured him, finally answering his question. “But I realized there were more pressing matters here at home.” Helping McCree sit up, he sat beside him and held the trashcan for the cowboy. “I am surprised you waited for me.”

McCree smiled, pale and sweating from the nausea. “Ye, well…s-sometimes I like ta spoil ya…”

~fin~


End file.
